Face Ache
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: AU considering the last page of The Hunted doesn't exist. Siblings are reunited and families are formed. One Shot. No OCs.


**AU ending where the last page of The Hunted DOES NOT EXIST. Sam is alive and they've had this big battle, killing all the sickos/grown-ups. A few people died but no one you love and Sam and Ella have _finally _been reunited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just wrote this for fun and not profit. If I did own the books I can list a number of people who wouldn't have died!**

Since getting back to London, Ella had not left Sam's side. She had stuck to him like a magnet, fearful that someone else might try and take him away from her.

All the older kids and some of the younger ones were still celebrating their victory. It was becoming light outside and only most of the younger children had actually slept that night. Ella and small Sam hadn't joined in the celebrating.

Once Ella had said hello to everyone she knew including Maxie who stood holding hands with Blue, Sam and Ella had huddled into a corner telling each other their tales. Neither of them could believe the other considering how outrageous their tales were. Sam had introduced Ella to The Kid. She thought he was weird but she didn't care. The Kid had fallen asleep near the siblings, snoring softly. In turn, Ella had introduced Sam to Malik. At first, Sam was scared he was an adult but with Ed's and Ella's encouragement he accepted the teenager. Once he found out that this boy had protected his sister he had become quite attached. Ed and Malik had gone out with Kyle, Brooke and a few others to celebrate. Malik had opened up a lot since joining with Ed.

If it had been a competition on who had the strangest and most unbelievable story, it was mutually agreed that Sam won. Ella clung to every word that her brother said.

Neither of them heard two teens entering the large hall.

"So, face-ache. Are you happy?" Sam asked giggling. Ella giggled too and nodded.

"Hey," A loud voice interrupted. "I thought I was face-ache!"

Both children jumped and saw the grinning faces of Malik and Ed.

"No," Ella said diplomatically. "You're scar face."

The two older boys sat down opposite the tired, giggling siblings.

"I remember, you specifically told me I was face-ache first." Malik said in a mockingly hurt voice.

"Our dad used to call Ella face-ache." Sam said grinning. His smile then drooped and he became sad. "I can't remember why though."

Ella looked upset as well, it looked like they were trying desperately to remember their parents. Sam couldn't remember what his dad sounded like. Ella couldn't remember what her mum used to smell like when she gave Ella a hug.

Ed noticed the drop in the atmosphere.

"Maybe it's because she talks so much?" Ed joked, hoping to cheer them all up.

"Or that she used to smile too much?" Malik asked, joining in.

"No, I think it's because she was always grumpy!" Sam laughed, his mood picking up again.

"Well, I'll be Scar Face and you can be Face-Ache." Malik joked.

"No!" Ella whined like a young child. "I only called you Scar Face because you didn't give me your real name!"

"No, you know what, I like the name Face-Ache. I think that's what I'll call you too." Ed teased.

Ella groaned. "Stop it!"

Small Sam just laughed.

"Hey Ella," Sam staged whispered. "Don't you think Ed's like dad. He was really silly too."

Ella giggled again.

"That means that Malik can be our Mummy." Ella laughed. She was beginning to feel like the little girl she used to be.

"Hey!" Malik cried.

"Ew!" Ed dramatically flinched away from Malik. "I don't want to be married to _him_!"

Ed gestured to Malik.

"No. Not a chance. I am not marrying him!" Malik mocked. "And why do I have to be the mum anyway?"

"I think I'd rather go back up the Thames then marry his ugly mug!" Ed joked.

Ella suddenly grew very serious.

"No!" She practically shouted. "You can't go! Please."

The mood became very serious again.

Ed moved around and sat next to Ella, pulling her into a half hug, not moving her too far away from Sam though. Ella and Ed had gotten very close during their travel back to London. Nothing could replace her attachment to Malik but it was close.

"Don't worry Ella, I'm not really going anywhere." Ed said soothingly.

"Yeah, we plan to stay here for a while longer." Malik said moving next to Sam. The two teens towered over the younger children.

"But I heard some of the kids saying they were going to move on." Ella whimpered.

"Yeah, if we're not family, why would we stay together?" Sam asked sadly, he clasped Ella's hand tightly. It was like he was saying to her _we will always be together_.

Ed and Malik seemed to have a silent conversation over the younger children's heads.

"We are family. I've lost all my family so I've made a new one and it includes you guys." Ed said honestly. "You three, me -"

"And The Kid?" Sam butted in.

"Yeah, and The Kid." Ed finished.

"Yeah, we'll be your big brothers. We'll look after you. I still have to keep my promise to Ella, I won't let anything happen to you." Malik said honestly. "But I am _not_ marrying Ed! I'm straight as a ruler. And I think Ed's taken anyway."

Malik grinned and Ella and Sam looked at him curiously. Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Well, that is if Brooke and Ed sucking each others faces off was anything to go by." Malik snickered.

"Ew!" Ella and Sam said in unison. The older boys both laughed.

They sat in silence and Ella yawned. It was contagious and soon each of them had yawned loudly.

"So you're staying with us?" Sam asked, snuggling up to Malik subconsciously.

"No," Ella moaned quietly. "I want to go back to the farm!"

She shifted to get more comfortable next to Ed.

"You guys need to learn to zip the lip." a voice mumbled nearby. Malik looked up and saw The Kid sitting half asleep half a metre away from him.

Malik motioned for The Kid to come closer and he put an arm around him. Within seconds the strange little boy had drifted back off to sleep again, his head was resting on Malik's leg like a pillow.

Malik looked up slightly and saw Sam and Ella had also drifted off, still holding hands but leaning on Malik and Ed. Ed also seemed to be asleep with a smile on his face.

_This is my family_. Malik thought with a smile. He wouldn't change them for anything. With those thoughts drifting through his mind he fell into the first peaceful sleep he had been in in a long time.

Voices echoed down the corridors before two more people entered the large room.

"I swear," Came Kyle's voice. "he said he was just going to check on the little kids."

They then turned and found Ed and Malik fast asleep with three children sleeping with them, all looking peaceful.

"Oh, god I wish I still had a camera." Brooke grinned evilly.

"Wait, I thought you liked Ed?" Kyle said, confused.

"Yeah," Brooke said, acting like Kyle was an idiot. "But blackmail is always good."

They stood in silence for a moment watching five chest lift up and down peacefully.

"We could wake them." Kyle said, out of the blue.

Brooke scoffed.

"You are so inconsiderate, you know that!" She said before she stormed out.

Kyle ran after her.

"What did I say?" He asked, confused, "You wanted to blackmail them!"

**What do you think? Sorry if the characters were OOC. I've just not seen them be cheerful much considering that's not an emotion used much in the books. **


End file.
